cyberius_confederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Patriotic Directorate
The Patriotic Directorate, or the PD, is a large conglomerate militia primarily funded by the Imperator's Court of East Niphilate. It consists of four major sections- the International Agency, the Law and Order Agency, the Political Police Agency and the Youth Agency. The Patriotic Directorate is led by a Director-in-Chief, who has absolute power over the entire organization. After the previous Director, Archibald Kraan, had been pronounced dead, Acting Director Malek took over, in addition to his previous duties as the Agency Commandant of the Law and Order Agency. The International Agency The IA manages all external intelligence and espionage. Though its operations are masked in secrecy, it has had a few remarkable operations conducted over the years, including a currently running campaign within True Nifilat, and the operation of several intelligence blimps over international waters. Though its true leader is unknown, unofficial sources claim that the infamous Archibald Kraan had personally commanded most of its workings before he went missing and was eventually pronounced dead. Several unconfirmed operations include: * Assassination of Richard Tealton, industry minister for the Pavensky Reich * Bombing of Wexx Concert Hall * Defection of the Malek family during the Pavensky War * Assassination of Wilhelm Holt, former Pavensky Reich rocket scientist who had sought asylum in True Nifilat after the war. * Funding the Nationalist Party in True Nifilat The Law and Order Agency The LOA is the most domestic agency of the PD, specialising in solving non-political crime. It manages a vast spectrum of crime, from speeding to homicide. It is the Imperium's third largest full-time employer, behind only the Tarwam Corporation and the Imperium Military, due to its relatively clean reputation and stable work environment. It is led by Acting Director Malek, and though it has a quite clean reputation, there are also widespread allegations that it operates a secret police. In addition, it has recently become more militarized, with the use of Quanta 22s for regular patrol become widespread. Lately, it has been collaborating more with the Political Police to work against the possibility of domestic terrorism inspired by the Capala Sword organization. The Political Police Agency The PPA acts a regulator to prevent the rise of radical ideology and detrimental pluralism within the Imperium's political landscape. To this effect, it manages most of the Political Education programs on national television, as well as closely monitoring surveys of the Imperium mindset, to keep it in accordance to the Two Year Plan for National Ideals it sets. It also handles a large part of the domestic surveillance blimp program, to monitor and remove subversive elements from society. In the implementation of its policies, it closely follows the manifesto, Exploitation of Thought, of a former Pavensky Reich Sicherheitspolizei Kommandant, Otto Hauss, who famously defected to East Niphilate before the Pavensk War had even begun, stating, "I don't like making gambles like jumping ship, but staying in a crumbling castle is the worst gamble of all." Hauss later went on to become the first Director of the Patriotic Directorate (then called the National Security Union), combining the two biggest militia, the National Militia (now the LOA) and the Peacekeep (now the PPA). Currently led by Miguel Amartov, the Political Police Agency is one of the most feared groups, if the most feared, in the Imperium. They usually work behind the scenes, overseeing propaganda programs. However, when they do show up, blood is almost always spilled, as they either massacre entire underground opposition groups or take out key dissenters. However, death is often the quickest way out when the PPA is involved. They are infamous in their torture methods, having created over 165 different devices for the purposes of inciting harm physically and mentally. Often, if a prisoner can still function after being rendered useless to the PPA, they are sold to the Tarwam Corporation in the form of slave labour. The Youth Agency In the Holy Imperium, education is extremely difficult to come by. There are no public schools, and the Tarwam Boarding Houses are only for the richest of the rich, as well as Tarwam executives. This has resulted in widespread interest in the Youth Agency, as its schools not only teach children basic arithmetic and literacy and act as a child care, they also near guarantee a future career path in the Patriotic Directorate. Approximately 83% of children will have enrolled in a PD Youth Institution by the time they reach 10, and 90% by the time they reach 15. Nevertheless, the focus for the Youth Agency is not education, but recruitment. Each test a student goes through is designed to measure their affinity for any role in the PD, such as the Sociopathy Test, which seeks out candidates for the PPA, the Law Test, which seeks out potential LOA recruits, and the infamously difficult Foreign Customs Tests for the IA, which tests everything from Cyberius history to foreign languages and even accent recreation. The YA is run by Dr Jeremy Lin. Military Units of the Patriotic Directorate First PD Army, Three Star General Miguel Armatov, 240,000 men 1st Combined Arms PPA Corps, Corps General Pathos Dante, 90,000 men 2nd Combined Arms PPA Corps, General Winston Davenport, 80,000 men 1st Border Guard Corps, Corps General Pyotr Armatov, 70,000 men Second PD Army, Acting Director Patrick Malek, 140,000 men LOA Armoured Corps, General Bishmal Livingstone, 40,000 men LOA Combined Corps, General Nelton Wiess, 80,000 men LOA Special Protection Corps, Brigadier General Ishmael Malt, 20.000 men ' ' Category:Index